Black night city amazing
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: "De là où il était assis, Bond ne voyait clairement que les vitres sales de la rame, les barres en fer jaune canari, la moquette gris-marron, le plastique autrefois blanc de la structure des sièges et la lumière crue des néons." OS. Relatif 00Q.


**Notes** : Deuxième OS sur ce fandom, beaucoup plus court, et écrit après une vague d'inspiration inattendue en une soirée avec _One day/Reckoning song_ d'Asaf Avidan and the Mojos en guise de fond sonore. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment décrire ça. Sinon, _merci_ encore aux reviewers de Vaporize, et à Ruize, toujours.

Rating : K.

* * *

**_BLACK NIGHT CITY AMAZING_**

* * *

Bond aurait été incapable de dire la date exacte, ou même le jour ou le mois, et honnêtement il s'en fichait. Il faisait nuit, en tous cas, et il lui semblait à cet instant que ça signifiait déjà beaucoup. Il faisait nuit, et il venait de rentrer d'une énième mission quasi suicidaire dans quelque coin reculé du monde, un patelin exotique où il avait encore espionné, séduit, baisé ou tué des gens dont il avait déjà oublié les noms et les visages. Depuis le temps qu'il était dans le métier, c'était devenu la routine – pas une routine ennuyeuse, certes, mais une routine quand même et il lui était facile de s'y abandonner.

Donc là, Bond avait le décalage horaire visible sous ses yeux, portait un costume froissé et tâché de Dieu seul sait quoi et ne comptait plus le nombre d'égratignures et d'hématomes qui couvraient son corps meurtri. Il n'avait pas eu envie de prendre un taxi, même si c'était plus rapide, sans doute parce que l'idée de son appartement froid et utilitaire ne le poussait pas franchement à se dépêcher de rentrer. L'ancien, avec le canapé en cuir et la cuisine américaine, avait été vendu quand il était mort, et lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était habitué aux chambres d'hôtel impersonnelles, avec les draps qui sentaient trop la lessive et les échantillons de shampoing dans la cabine de douche, mais retrouver la même chose à Londres, non merci.

Du coup, il avait pris le métro, en se disant qu'il allait devoir trouver une solution viable, exploiter quelque stagiaire du MI6 pour chercher un autre appartement, un truc plus chaleureux où il aurait éventuellement envie de passer de temps à autre. C'était la seule pensée cohérente qu'il avait en tête, mais avec les dernières traces d'adrénaline dans le sang et la voix très _vous pourriez aussi employer la manière douce _de Mallory – non, _M_, c'était M maintenant, il allait être temps qu'il s'y fasse – qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles, il s'était presque montré distrait. C'était assez emmerdant, d'ailleurs. N'importe qui aurait pu le prendre par surprise, mais heureusement les terroristes prenaient rarement le métro, encore moins à une heure pareille. Tout ça faisait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, au début.

De là où il était assis, Bond ne voyait clairement que les vitres sales de la rame, les barres en fer jaune canari, la moquette gris-marron, le plastique autrefois blanc de la structure des sièges et la lumière crue des néons. Le sol, aussi, sous ses pieds, avec toute la saleté habituelle et les empreintes de chaussures de milliers de gens, chaque jour, chaque heure, qui arpentaient le réseau d'autant de manières différentes. Mais cette nuit-là, c'était désert, tellement vide, et ça faisait un bien fou de trouver du silence – même si troublé par le ronronnement continu de la rame – et un semblant de paix extérieure, à défaut de celle de l'âme. Enfin, il croyait, puis il avait légèrement tourné la tête pour faire craquer les articulations douloureuses de son cou et avait vu Q, à quatre ou cinq mètres de lui.

Et l'expression de son visage devait trahir sa perplexité, puisque Q sourit, vaguement amusé. Ce que Bond remarqua ensuite fut qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Pas fatigué comme Bond lui-même – là, il s'inquiéta brièvement en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, puis décida qu'il s'en fichait et que Q l'avait vu dans pires états – mais fatigué à la manière des gens normaux, comme si quelques heures de sommeil et un repas sain pouvaient suffire à le remettre en forme. C'était probablement le cas, et il envia sa jeunesse, juste un instant, puis lui en voulut d'être parvenu à le surprendre. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là, s'il était monté avant ou après lui dans la rame.

C'était frustrant. Mais après tout, il faisait nuit, il était claqué et Q n'y était pour rien s'il n'avait même pas réussi à dormir dans l'avion. Sans le quitter des yeux, Bond s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège inconfortable et ne se gêna pas pour le détailler du regard.

Dieu merci, il ne portait pas cet horrible cardigan jaune moutarde, mais un pull bleu marine à demi dissimulé par son manteau – il n'avait pas croisé son Quartermaster depuis presque trois jours, avait seulement eu le son tranquille et confiant de sa voix dans son oreille, devenu incroyablement familier, voire rassurant, depuis l'affaire Skyfall. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours en bordel, à croire qu'il était incapable de se coiffer correctement, et les montures noires de ses lunettes renvoyaient la lumière blanche des néons. Il était tourné vers lui, assis en tailleur, et Bond se dit que s'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait facilement pu le catégoriser comme un étudiant, en jean et converses, avec son sac en bandoulière entre ses jambes et son air un peu insolent.

Mais il y avait le regard, le regard qui ne pouvait pas tromper, cet air de _je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur vous et bien plus encore_. Il n'était pas si difficile de reconnaître le hacker de génie, l'inventeur de flingues personnalisés, le type qui fixait des écrans en couleur où s'affichait des séries infinies de nombres dont il était le seul à comprendre le sens. Bond savait que ces mains osseuses étaient sans cesse en mouvement, martelant sans répit le clavier d'un ordinateur, bidouillant quelque gadget improbable, griffonnant frénétiquement des post-it par centaines, serrant la hanse d'une tasse de thé portée à ses lèvres. C'était bizarre, d'ailleurs, de les voir inanimées. C'était bizarre, de toute façon, de trouver Q dans le métro à une heure pareille, pas assez près pour pouvoir le toucher mais suffisamment proche pour l'entendre respirer.

Bizarre, mais pas désagréable, et Bond se laissa aller au sentiment familier qui l'habitait souvent quand il passait voir Q. Parce que discuter avec son Quartermaster, pour quelque raison que ce soit, signifiait toujours échanger quelques piques acides sans chercher à blesser, se confronter à l'arrogance légitime du gamin, repartir avec un nouveau jouet tout neuf et surtout, _surtout_, retrouver cette espèce de complicité qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Ça ne datait pas du début, Bond en était presque certain, mais sans doute du moment où Q s'était glissé à la salle de tir comme une ombre alors que l'espion se défoulait après la mort de M sur une cible de papier blanc, pistolet en main et rage au cœur. Il n'avait rien dit, mais le regard serein qui s'était accroché à sa nuque – Bond n'avait pas eu la force de se retourner – avait été plus fort que toutes les condoléances et les mots de compassion dont on l'avait gratifié jusque là.

C'était un _ça ira mieux tu verras_, un _t'as fait tout ce que tu as pu_, _elle t'en veut pas j'en suis sûr et au moins elle est pas morte seule._

Alors Bond avait révisé son jugement, et s'était retrouvé à traîner au département Q quand il s'emmerdait entre deux missions. Il avait même fini, au bout de trois mois, par avoir une tasse attitrée – bleu roi, à la peinture écaillée – qu'il remplissait régulièrement de café noir, sans lait, avec un demi morceau de sucre blanc. Mais malgré les heures passées là-bas, appuyé contre le bureau du Quartermaster, Bond n'avait appris que peu de choses à son sujet. En fait, le gosse était un mystère. Et le voir sous la lumière crue des néons, une esquisse de sourire narquois dans ses yeux bruns, alors qu'il faisait nuit dehors et que le silence devenait assourdissant rendait le truc encore plus fort.

Q, là, à cinq mètres de lui, on aurait dit une créature surnaturelle, mystérieuse, mystique et sensuelle, le genre qu'on suivrait volontiers dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Bond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis se demanda si parler maintenant briserait le charme. Et pour dire quoi, de toute façon. Sa voix devait avoir la texture du papier de verre tant il avait la gorge sèche, il y avait encore du sang sous ses ongles et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il était trop crevé pour s'efforcer d'avoir l'air cool et impassible et sûr de lui, alors le visage de Q s'adoucit un peu et il remua sur le siège, s'adossant plus confortablement à la barre en fer qui devait rentrer douloureusement dans son dos.

Il avait peur de prendre l'avion, se souvint Bond. Il ne sucrait jamais son thé, était plutôt frileux, connaissait bien chacun de ses subordonnés et pouvait se montrer terriblement discret quand il le voulait. Pas grand-chose, franchement, mais c'était un début.

Bond repoussa l'idée de briser le silence, et fit à nouveau craquer les articulations de son cou. Le bref regard de Q disait clairement qu'il commençait à rouiller, et il sourit, sincèrement, parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que derrière le jeu du gosse prétentieux et de l'agent vieillissant, il y avait la certitude de se protéger mutuellement et un semblant d'inquiétude lasse, qu'au fond ils savaient inutile puisque le boulot allait les tuer tous les deux, un jour ou l'autre. Q serait probablement enterré avec son ordinateur et ses écrans, d'ailleurs, et l'image fit marrer Bond, arrachant un haussement de sourcil perplexe à son Quartermaster. Mais il ne semblait pas demander d'explication. Fallait pas saccager le silence, vraiment. Ça aurait été un foutu gâchis.

Il faisait nuit, et le moment des coups de feu et des cliquetis de clavier était passé, au moins temporairement, au moins pour une poignée de minutes encore. Bond se demanda qui allait descendre le premier, et où Q habitait, s'il détestait aussi l'appartement qu'on lui avait attribué ou s'il avait un vrai chez soi, lui, et pourquoi pas un canapé lit où il pourrait dormir de temps à autre. C'était tentant. Il pourrait toujours lui poser la question, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop misérable ou désespéré, peut-être en se plaignant des choix immobiliers du MI6 ou de la lenteur du service administratif. Et puis accompagné d'un rictus narquois, que ça ait l'air confiant et séducteur, sous-entendant qu'il pouvait se passer du canapé, aussi – de toute façon, Q avait l'habitude d'ignorer ses mensonges et de creuser dans son âme, où se cachait généralement la vérité.

C'était un don, ou une malédiction, mais c'était l'assurance que Q allait dire _oui, maintenant foutez-moi la paix, j'ai de nouvelles armes à concevoir, armes que vous allez encore réduire en miettes, etc._

Mais pour le moment, Bond n'y pensa plus et profita du calme, de l'expression curieuse du visage de Q et du ronronnement du métro. Ce fut le gosse qui partit le premier, et il parut vaguement déçu quand il lut le nom de la station et attrapa son sac. Ses mouvements furent un peu maladroits quand il se leva, sans doute à cause de la fatigue, et il regarda Bond une dernière fois avant de descendre, mais ne se retourna pas quand il fut sur le quai. Bond le sut, parce que lui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la rame redémarre. Sa nuque lui faisait mal, mais il s'en foutait, et il regretta presque de ne pas avoir suivi le gosse.

Demain, il lui demandera pour le canapé lit, et arrêtera de faire semblant – semblant de quoi, exactement, il ne savait pas, mais il arrêtera. Mais pour le moment, il faisait nuit et ça signifiait déjà beaucoup. Il faisait nuit, et peu importait la date exacte, le jour ou même le mois.


End file.
